


What the Hell?

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost soulmates?, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Angel Lucifer, Bounty Hunter Dean, Bounty Hunter John Winchester, Bounty Hunter Sam, College Student Sam, I Don't Even Know, Oops, Psychic Bond, Stalking, Unfinished Psychic Bond?, at least, i guess, luci - Freeform, sort of psychic bond?, that's what Luci thinks, what the heck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has escaped the chaos that was his life with his bounty hunter brother and father, only to find something he understands even less than his father's blind thirst for vengeance. And, of course, said something is a someone that has been stalking him and can also read his thoughts. Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> The second story in the Month of Halloween thing. 'Cause, I mean, stalker Lucifer. Of course.

Sam wasn’t typically this jumpy, but something was different this night.

He had walked this road home three times a week since the beginning of the summer, but the cool October breeze breathed down his neck, and Sam shivered. Even during moments when the breeze drifted out of existence, the back of Sam’s head prickled, and Sam had to convince himself not to turn around, not to look. _I’m just being paranoid. Just paranoid. There’s nothing there._

Sam never was a good liar, even to himself. But he didn’t look back the entire way home. If he had, then maybe it would’ve stopped that day. But he didn’t.

And the feeling was there again on the next night. And the next. Sam was beginning to regret taking the extremely late shifts at the bar now, seeing as he was walking home at three, four, five o’clock in the morning. And it was October now; the sun no longer peaked over the horizon at five-thirty or anything anymore.

The next day, Sam had afternoon classes, and the feeling was gone. Sam breathed in relief, sure that the senseless terror that had possessed him had passed.

The next day, he caught glimpses. A flash of blond hair, the tail end of a jacket, the same footsteps sounding around him. Sam’s heart dropped. He had a tail. And if he was only noticing now, that meant that the tail _wanted_ him to see.

Sam tried all of the ways he knew to drop his follower, but even the ones that sometimes left him a little turned around couldn’t shake him. Sam swallowed.

 _So, the job’s finally caught up with me._ Sam hoped that didn’t mean that it had caught up with Dean, too, but Dean’s always moving, so there’s no way. Sam had been here since he got his acceptance letter from Stanford; Dean never stayed in the same town for longer than a week.

And Sam had to focus on the issue at hand. He had someone, probably in the same line of work that Sam used to be in with his family, following him, and Sam couldn’t shake him. The tail had to know by now that Sam had tried to shake him, so the element of surprise is worth less than two dead flies. Whoever is following Sam knows that Sam knows.

Great.

Calling Dean would be next on Sam’s list of things to do, but he didn’t want to go crawling back to his brother after leaving him alone with John. Sam winced. When he left, he hadn’t realized that slamming the door at John was slamming it at Dean, too. And if this tail was dangerous, Sam wanted Dean to stay out of things. Sam could handle himself.

But he typically knew what he was dealing with.

This was new.

Sam went home. He emailed his professors, saying he needed to take a few personal days, but that he’d get notes from Jess and wouldn’t let himself fall behind. When asked for a reason, Sam said the family business had come back to haunt him. He didn’t elaborate. Then Sam unlocked all of the doors and windows. He made himself a coffee, and sat down on his living room sofa to work on his paper that wasn’t due for another four or five weeks.

Sam felt the presence more than he saw it. He could imagine the window in the laundry room opening slowly, silently, and then silent feet ghosting over the tile. Into the kitchen the intruder he hadn’t really tried to dissuade would creep. And the intruder would glance around for a moment, before entering the living room through the doorway behind the couch.

 _Creak._ Sam smiled, on his feet and turned around, gun pointed at his tail. He used to avoid that floorboard simply because he couldn’t stand the sound, but now he was thankful for it.

He was staring at a man at least ten years older than him, perhaps more. Platinum blond hair, blue eyes, barely shorter than him at all.

Sam had no idea who this person was. _He can’t be someone I hunted before, then._ John had drilled into Sam and Dean to remember every person they brought in, just in case they got out one day.

The man raised his hands in surrender, but he was grinning in such a way that had Sam on edge. “I’m not here to hurt you, Sam.”

“You’ve been following me since Friday.”

“Well, on foot, yeah, but you can’t blame me for that, Sammy. We were made for each other.”

“What?”

“Two puzzle pieces destined to fit perfectly. How could I not follow you? I had to make sure you weren’t ever hurt. No one else is allowed to touch you now. You’re mine. Just like you’ve always been.”

 _Great. I don’t have a stalker that wants to_ kill _me. I’ve got one that’s obsessed with me. Fun._

“I could never want to kill you, Sam.”

“I didn’t say that out loud.”

“Nope. I’m in your grapefruit, Sam. I know what you’re thinking.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Sure it is.” Lucifer beamed. “I told you we’re meant for each other.”

“So that means you can read my mind?”

“You can read mine, too. I’ll teach you later.”

Sam blinked, surprised at the implication of there _being_ a later for them. Lucifer grinned brightly, and Sam found himself nodding. _What the Hell?_

“Precisely,” Lucifer winked. Sam couldn't help but smile.


End file.
